Unfaithfully
by theberrypunch
Summary: "Finnick?" gritei, mas não houve resposta alguma. Corri para abraçá-lo, mas em vez de me envolver com seu calor, ele me atacou.


**_Nota:_**_Bom, essa é minha primeira fic aqui, espero que gostem. Eu já escrevi outras fics, mas infelizmente não consegui terminá-las. Não vou prometer nada, mas vou tentar concluir essa... É sobre a Annie, eu adoro ela e pensei "Como será que foram os Jogos dela? Como foi que ela ficou maluca?", então comecei a escrever... Nem pensava em publicar, mas me animei na metade... Digam-me o que acharam, aceito sugestões, por favor, não me deixem no vácuo. OBS: O final ficou horrível, eu sei, mas não consegui pensar em nada melhor :)_

Soube no momento em que meu nome foi chamado que ninguém ia se oferecer para ir no meu lugar. Não com o meu "status". Não sabendo que, uma vez que fosse para os Jogos, Finnick Odair estaria solteiro, livre e sem nenhum empecilho para começar um namoro com qualquer garota do Distrito 4.

Ah, tolinhas... Se elas soubessem...

Respirei fundo e andei em direção ao palco, tentando esconder minhas emoções. Ótimo! Vamos aos Jogos. Se eu morrer lá, não vou mais precisar me preocupar tanto.

Quando subo os primeiros degraus, Gage Jensen, uma figura excêntrica da Capital que vai ser minha acompanhante nas próximas semanas, me puxa para frente do microfone.

- Apresento o tributo feminino do Distrito 4... – Ela faz uma pequena pausa para as pessoas absorverem bem a próxima frase. – Annie Cresta.

A plateia bate palmas, animada. Será que torcem por mim? Será que querem ver o meu sangue jorrar na arena? Não sei, e tenho medo da resposta.

- E agora os meninos. – Gage diz, com um sorriso afetado. Ela se dirige a bola de vidro do outro lado do palco, puxa um papel e lê o nome "George Humming". Ele é um garoto com cabelos encaracolados castanhos de apenas 13 anos que já vi algumas vezes andando pelos corredores do colégio. Penso em Finnick e como ele foi escolhido para os Jogos com 14 anos, como ele estava assustado na ocasião. O que esse garotinho deve estar pensando agora?

Gage diz para apertarmos as mãos um dos outros e nos conduz ao Edifício da Justiça, para as últimas despedidas.

Sou levada a uma sala pequena, com uma estante apinhada de livros e me sento num sofá azul desconfortável. Alguns segundos depois estou sentindo o abraço de meu pai.

- Meu bem... – Ele diz, com uma voz chorosa. Ele me encara e eu observo seus brilhantes olhos cor de esmeraldas, iguais aos meus. – Oh, Annie...

Ele não sabe o que dizer. Mamãe morreu quando eu era muito pequena e sou sua única filha. Sua única família e agora fui praticamente sentenciada à morte. Ele não precisa dizer nada, e acho que se dissesse eu provavelmente não conseguiria me conter e cairia em seus braços chorando.

- Está tudo... Tudo bem papai... Eu vou... Eu vou... – Eu não consigo terminar a frase. Dizer que eu vou ficar bem é estar mentindo para ele, e eu não suportaria a ideia.

- Eu te amo querida. – Ele diz quase como um sussurro e segundos depois um pacificador praticamente o arrasta para fora da sala.

- Eu também te amo. – Falo e porta se fecha com um baque.

Olho para minhas mãos e fico em silêncio.

A porta se abre novamente e Finnick me pressiona contra seu corpo. Ele está chorando e não consigo me contar e começo a soluçar, enquanto o abraço.

- É tudo culpa minha, Annie. – Ele diz, passando as mãos em meus cabelos. – Minha culpa.

- Finn... – Digo, tentando acalmá-lo, mas ele está nervoso, mais nervoso do que eu. – Finn, por favor, me escuta. – Eu puxo seu rosto para que ele me olhe nos olhos. – Nada disso é sua culpa, ouviu? Não quero que você se responsabilize por nada, ok?

- Mas, você não entende Annie. Eu... Eu me recusei a ficar lá... Eu queria voltar, eu queria te ver... E eles agora me tiraram de você... Eles deveriam ter me matado.

- Finnick! – Grito, e ele se surpreende com minha ação. – Nunca mais repita uma coisa dessas! Você fez a coisa certa. Eles não podem mandar em você dessa maneira! Você é melhor que eles. Você não fez nada de errado, nada para se sentir culpado.

Finnick me olha por alguns segundos com seus olhos da cor do mar e pressiona seus lábios contra os meus. Não quero que ele vá, não quero ir, só quero congelar aquele momento, só nós dois. Pra sempre, juntos. Mas isso não acontece. Um pacificador ordena que ele saia e ele me dá um beijo na testa.

- Você vai voltar! Eu vou fazer de tudo para que você volte. – Ele diz e o pacificador fecha a porta.

- Eu te amo, Finn. – Sussurro, esperando que de algum modo, ele possa escutar.

Fico sentada por alguns minutos sozinha, já que não há mais ninguém para eu me despedir, e depois sou chamada para ir para a estação de trem.

Do lado de fora, encontro George, olhando para o chão, em silêncio. Não há sinal de lágrimas em seu rosto, mas posso ver a tristeza, a falta de esperança e o medo estampado em seu olhar.

- Com sorte tenhamos uma morte rápida. – Sussurro para ele e ele levanta a cabeça em minha direção. Então, com um movimento quase imperceptível, ele assente.

Entramos no trem, e somos conduzidos aos nossos quartos. É lugar mais incrível que já estive em minha vida, mas não estou nem um pouco animada com a ideia.

Sento em minha cama e tento não pensar nas coisas que eu deixei para trás e que provavelmente nunca mais vou voltar a ver. As tardes preguiçosas de domingo onde eu e Finnick ficávamos simplesmente admirando o mar por horas e horas sem falar absolutamente nada. A risada envolvente do meu pai quando conversávamos sobre tempos bons. O calor das mãos de Finnick enquanto ele me abraçava. Tudo isso ficou para trás. A partir de agora.

Tiro um rápido cochilo e sou acordada algumas horas depois por Gage. Ela está nos chamando para conhecer nossa mentora, Mags.

Entro no vagão restaurante e encontro a velha vitoriosa sentada no sofá sem emitir som algum, apenas me fitando.

Engulo em seco e me sento em uma poltrona, o mais longe o possível dela, com um frio na barriga. George aparece segundos depois e se senta próximo a mim.

- Bom primeiramente, eu sou Mags, e sou mentora de vocês. É um prazer conhecê-los.

- Sou George. – George fala, fazendo uma pequena pausa depois. É minha deixa.

- Annie. – Digo baixinho.

- Sim, de você eu ouvi falar. – Mags me encara, com seus olhos penetrantes. – Você é a namorada do Finn, certo?

Concordo, balançando a cabeça.

- Um ótimo garoto, aquele Finnick. Gosto bastante dele. Você tem sorte de ter seu coração. Ele já me disse diversas vezes que se não fosse por você, ele já estaria morto há muito tempo.

A declaração de Mags me atinge como uma rocha. Sim, eu amo Finnick e faria tudo por ele, mas mesmo assim, imaginá-lo a ponto de se matar e pensando em mim e mudando de ideia, faz um arrepio correr minhas costas.

- Eu que tenho muita sorte de tê-lo. – Digo, olhando para janela.

Mags me lança um sorriso triste e volta a falar.

- Bom, eu já percebi que os dois não são Carreiristas. – Ela faz uma pausa, para que possamos absorver suas palavras com clareza. – Os tributos do 1 e do 2 vão tentar recrutar vocês, já que é quase uma tradição ter o 4 no grupo dos Carreiristas.

George olha para Mags fixamente. Ele parece estar ponderando a ideia.

- Se vocês se juntarem aos Carreiristas e não tiverem habilidade, vão estar um passo mais perto da morte, certo?

Assentimos em silêncio. Juntar-me aos Carreiristas nunca foi uma alternativa.

- Se quiserem formar uma aliança, conheça bem os seus aliados. Na arena as pessoas mudam, amigos viram assassinos. É preciso ter cuidado.

Engulo em seco, já um pouco assustada com pessoas que ainda nem conheci.

Conversamos um pouco mais sobre como achar comida na arena, se é que vai ter comida, além da que vai estar disponível na Cornucópia, como conseguir abrigo e outras coisas que podem ser úteis nos Jogos. George agora fala um pouco e até vejo a esperança brotar em seus olhos quando Mags menciona que saber nadar não é algo que se possa ignorar.

Horas depois chegamos a Capital. É diferente de tudo que eu já vi na vida, mas Finnick me contou as terríveis coisas que acontecem ali, então parece que tudo tem menos brilho, menos beleza do que foi destinado a ter.

Sou mandada a uma sala pequena onde conheço minha equipe de preparação. É composta apenas de mulheres, todas com aquele visual escandaloso da Capital. Elas comentam o tempo inteiro que tenho uma beleza clássica, mas que pode ser melhorada, e se conheço Finnick Odair. Sim, meu relacionamento com Finnick não é de conhecimento público na Capital. As únicas pessoas que sabem são as pessoas ligadas a ele, como Mags, os Idealizadores dos Jogos e o Presidente Snow, é claro.

Comento com eles que já vi Finnick algumas vezes andando pelo distrito, mas que ele estava sempre rodeado de garotas apaixonadas. Isso não deixa de ser verdade. Quando Finn e eu não estamos juntos, ele está sempre rodeado de desesperadas em nosso distrito. Isso me irrita, é claro, mas eu simplesmente aprendi a ignorar, pois eu tenho certeza que Finnick nunca me trairia. Ele não faria isso nunca.

Quando encontro meu estilista, sei que o traje que usarei será catastrófico. Para começar, o homem é um pássaro. Sim, um pássaro. Ele tem penas implantadas no corpo inteiro e seus braços copiam o desenho de asas de um canário. E ele tem o nariz e a boca puxados para frente, como se copiassem um bico.

Arquejo, já imaginando o que estar por vir.

Ele me traz um vestido fluído azul, da cor dos olhos de Finnick, e quando o visto, penso que, talvez, não seja tão ruim assim. Mas estou enganada. Por cima do vestido ele adiciona milhares de acessórios encontrados no mar. Conchas, pérolas, pedras... Em poucos segundos estou parecendo uma barreira de corais. Ele prende meus cabelos para cima e coloca uma anêmona laranjada na minha cabeça. Quando me olho no espelho tenho vontade de arrancar tudo e sair correndo, mas me controlo.

- O que acha? – Pergunta Seamus, meu estilista.

Engulo em seco. O que vou responder?

- Hã... Adorei. – Minto. – É... Fabuloso.

- Eu sei. Totalmente original meu. Daqui a pouco todas as mulheres da Capital estarão usando exatamente isso.

Tento visualizar a cena. Pessoas andando por aí usando anêmonas na cabeça, bolsas feitas de peixes, sapatos esculpidos a partir de corais. Estremeço.

- Venha, Annie. Vamos acabar com a chance de qualquer outro tributo estar mais bonito que você. – Ele coloca um dos braços ao redor de meus ombros e me arrasta até o Centro de Treinamento.

Fico um pouco feliz quando vejo que os outros tributos estão igualmente bizarros. O casal do Distrito 1 está usando roupas azuis brilhantes e imensas caldas de pavão, o Distrito 11 é composto por uma maçã e uma laranja, o 12 são pedras de carvão. Suspiro, sabendo que apesar de essas roupas serem maravilhosas na Capital, para nós, nos distritos são extremamente humilhantes.

Subo na carruagem ao lado de George. Ele é alguns centímetros mais baixo do que eu, de modo que, de certa forma, me sinto um pouco indefesa do meu lado esquerdo.

- Não se esqueçam de sorrir. – Seamus diz, antes de nossa carruagem se mexer.

Arquejo, assim que vejo a multidão. Devem ter, facilmente, umas dez mil pessoas. Todas gritando e jogando rosas em nossa direção. Lanço um fraco sorriso em direção a eles e recebo gritos com meu nome de volta.

Paramos no círculo da cidade para ouvir o Presidente Snow fazer o seu discurso anual, mas não estou prestando atenção. Estou pensando em o que Finnick deve estar fazendo uma hora dessas. Será que está me assistindo? Será que está pescando? Será que está rodeado de garotas desesperadas do nosso distrito? Será que está rodeado de garotas desesperadas da Capital.

Volto à realidade assim que a carruagem se move novamente, com a escuridão e o silêncio nos engolindo. Somos cumprimentados, abraçados, parabenizados, mas tudo que eu quero é simplesmente ir para casa. E vou minutos depois. Ou quase.

Vou para o quarto andar do Centro de Treinamento que vai ser a minha casa nos dias que antecedem os Jogos. De qualquer forma vai ser o mais perto de lar que vou sentir nesses meus últimos dias.

Já que não vou conseguir voltar para minha casa no Distrito 4. E se conseguir, o que eu acho pouquíssimo provável, nada vai ser como era antes.


End file.
